Empty without you
by Arya.Night
Summary: Sesshoumaru thought he had it all, inheritance, power... that is until he means her and when she leaves...it is too late to say that he feels empty without her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sitting in his chair, Sesshoumaru took in the view of his new study. Finally his father had passed away and he was instated with all of the inheritance. Flipping through the neat pile of work, he felt that he had reached his full potential and fulfilled his dream of power. Nothing in the world could make him happier. Suddenly a loud knock ring from the door. "Come in." He commanded.

From behind the door, his general appeared. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku has been spotted at the mountains towards the east. Would you like us to proceed there?"

"No, I will go alone."

"But, surely..." the general tried to say, but was stopped with Sesshoumaru's glare.

Staring straight into the man's eyes, he growled, "How dare you doubt this Sesshoumaru's ability!"

An icy fear spread through the veins of the general as he bowed and backed out of the room.

Gathering his weapons and other equipment, Sesshoumaru hurried towards his destination.

**********

_How could that mere Naraku hurt this Sesshoumaru. He had gotten stronger._ Sesshoumaru thought. Clamping onto his stomach, he limped towards the nearby tree. Every step he took seemed like agonizing, like he was being struck with thousands of needles. Setting himself under the tree, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and endeavoured to heal himself.

A low growl escaped his throat as he smelt the scent of Inuyasha and his group. When they were upon him, he asked, "Why are you here, half-breed?"

"Feh, who said I couldn't be here, it's not like you can stop me anyways."Inuyasha started, "Besides look at you, weak and defenceless. I should just finish you here."

Drawing out his sword, Inuyasha headed towards his brother. Charging in front of Inuyasha, Kagome held her hands up and yelled, "Do you have no dignity? You don't attack a defenceless person, especially if they are related to you."

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said, confused, "Why are you defending your enemy?"

"Naraku is our enemy, not you. It is not my problem if you have family issues but I want to deal with Naraku first and your help might be useful."

"And what makes you think this Sesshoumaru will help you."

"No reason." She said, smiling at him, then turning to her group, "Hey guys, can you go set up camp nearby? I will be there in a sec."

"WHAT!! Are you planning to help that bastard?" Inuyasha complained, but instantly regretted it as a soft "sit" came from Kagome's mouth.

Quickly they set off to find a suitable place for the camp.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, Kagome looked at the injured daiyoukai. Never in her life had she seen someone so hurt, especially someone as strong as Sesshoumaru. "What are you staring at, woman?"

"My name is Kagome." She replied kneeing next to him.

"I know." He said softly, causing her to shiver.

"I am going to try and heal you. But you mustn't fight my miko powers, or else you will be hurt even more."

"I do not need your assistance." He said tersely.

"Well, looking the way you do now, I am pretty sure you do."

"Fine." He agreed. "But once that is done, you will get out of my sight."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to push away the insult. Slowly warm feelings spread throughout his body as Kagome began to heal him. Pushing away his clothes, she found a large cut on his very muscular chest. Feeling a blush rising, she took a deep breath and attempted to ignore it. Sesshoumaru could sense the female's blush and inwardly smirked.

As soon as Kagome finished her task, Sesshoumaru got up and started to leave, "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for your deed."

So he turned and glanced at her before he leave, he catch the most beautiful smile and the soft replied of, "Anything."

**********

The forest was a mess. Fallen trees had crushed the surrounding land as the sound of battle filled the air. The cloud overhead were dark, and a gloomy atmosphere entered the area. A Sinister shadow feel onto the ground marking the spot of the enemy and the sound of evil laughter could be heard all around.

As fast as lightning, Kagome's sword hit the target's arm. Sesshoumaru marvelled at her accuracy from the sideline. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, are you going to help?" she asked, while resting for a second.

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru commented. "It doesn't seem as if you need any."

"Then why are you here?" she replied before taking off into the battle again.

Indeed, why was he here? It seemed that from that encounter a few months ago Sesshoumaru just couldn't help but be curious. She was intriguing. Enough to draw that attention of the daiyoukai. She had added more dimensions to his life, her companionship now felt almost pleasant. Sighing, Sesshoumaru got up and headed towards the scene of the battle.

**********

"Well we finally defeated Naraku."Kagome exclaimed.

Witnessing the scene of Inuyasha'a group, Sesshoumar yet again stood at the sidelines. He felt a jot of surprise when Kagome walked up to him. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "I really appreciated your help. I hope from now on we can be friends."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened noticeably. _Why does she affect me so? _ "Hn." He replied before briefly smiling and taking off on his flying cloud.

When Sesshoumaru got to his house, he immediately strolled towards the dojo and practiced for a few hours, while gathering his thoughts. _She is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't understand it. Maybe I should go and tell her that I accept her friendship._ And with that his mind was made up, tomorrow he would travel to Inuyasha's forest and accept a friendship for the first time.

**********

As Sesshoumaru looked over the horizon, he knew the storm was coming. The wind rushed past his face as droplets of water landed on his cheeks. In the distance, the lightning illuminated the darkened sky, as the immensely dark clouds swallowed the sun. The first thing he noticed was the lack of her scent, as if she had disappeared all together.

A voluminous surge of anger filled Sesshoumaru's being. _What had the half-breed done to her? If he hurt her, he will regret it._ Quickly, he hurried towards the camp. "What have you done to her?" he asked, his voice filled with fury, startling the group.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she has gone back." The monk answered calmly. "And she will not be able to come back."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's life seemed to dull. His whole body was numb, frozen. _Was it because of him? His pride? _Slowly, and lifelessly, he turned curtly and trudged home.

**********

His magnificent palace didn't look so magnificent now. All he could think of was her. It seemed as if his life was black and white and she was the colour. Ambling to his room, he felt as though he didn't want to do anything.

Days passed and months passed. Sesshoumaru loss his appetite and soon became almost just a shell. But each day, the pain in his chest didn't seem to go away.

One day a brave servant asked him, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't look well, is there anything I can do?"

After a long time, he replied, choking on hollowness. "Nothing," _ Nothing, will ever put the pieces back together again._

**********

500 years later

Outside his window, the cars zoomed past, the rush of the city somewhat took his mind off his thoughts. After all these years, he still couldn't forget her. Her perennial beauty haunted him, in his thoughts in both day and night. She was like an obsession. But also the cause of his now frail body. Not treating his body right for 500 year just didn't work and with his company's insistence he was going to see a doctor.

**********

Walking into the clinical, Sesshoumaru was told to sit down in the waiting area. Picking up a magazine, he pondered on the choice of doctor the company had made. It was a female doctor, and he wondered why they had made such a selection.

"Sesshoumaru." The receptionist called. "The doctor will see you now."

Getting up slowly, he headed towards the room. The doctor's back was facing to him as he ambled in. Her doctor's coat was spotless white, with her long silky black hair loose and flowing down her back. As she turned to him, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. For a moment, he felt as though his heart had stopped. "Sir are you alright?" she asked.

"May...May I ask you your name?" Sesshoumaru said, wanting to make sure it was really her.

"My name?" she started, looking at him curiously. "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Why do I know you?"

Looking at her patient's information; she dropped the pen in her hand and froze. "Is it really you?"

Emotions flooded Sesshoumaru's face as he embraced her tightly and replied, "Yes, it's me."

88888888888

Remember to review :)


End file.
